The Lost Zodiac
by Banrock The Destroyer
Summary: My brother thought this up, I'm just writing it. So if you don't like, it was his idea.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and I never said that I did. This story was my brother's idea, I'm just writing it for him.

It was another normal day for the Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. They were going shopping for dinner when they heard what sounded like a mob. They turned to the direction of the sound and saw that there was a mob! The mob was yelling strange things, like, "Hold still! I just want to help you!" And, " If you don't put that fire out, you'll burn to death!" When the mob got closer, the three saw that there was one person, running with tremendous speed, leaving the mob in his dust. "Leave me alone!" Shouted the boy. The boy was wearing a red shirt, black running pants, had light skin, and his hair was on fire!

Tohru was shocked and said to Yuki and Kyo, "Oh my gosh! We've got to help him!" Before Yuki and Kyo could point out that he all ready had enough trouble with the mob, Tohru had already sprinted off.

Tohru was ahead of the mob, while Yuki and Kyo quickly caught up. In a matter of moments, Kyo and Yuki were right behind the strange boy. "Hold still!" Yelled Kyo. He then jumped out to reach the boy, and he would have grabbed him, if it weren't for what had happened next. The boy realized that he was going to be caught, so he jumped. Everyone watched as he started to reach the top of a two-story movie theater. He then jumped across more houses until he was out of sight.

It was now dinnertime at the Sohma house. "Anything interesting happen today?" Asked Shigure. Tohru almost instantly answered. "While we were at the store, we saw a mob! They were all chasing this boy whose hair was on fire! And then, when Kyo had almost grabbed him, he jumped straight onto the top of the movie theater!" Shigure looked up in interest. " Why was his hair on fire?" Asked Shigure. " Maybe he had a cooking accident." Answered Kyo. "If he had got it in a cooking accident he'd probably want it to be put out, you stupid cat." Said Yuki. "SHUT UP, YOU DAMN RAT!" Yelled Kyo in his usual anger of being called stupid. "What do you think was up with him, Yuki?" Asked Shigure. "I think that the fire on his head was really just his hair." Answered Yuki. "He can't have hair that looks like fire, that's just weird." Said Kyo. "So is having orange hair." Said Yuki. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Yelled Kyo.


	2. Hetoni

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and I never said that I did. This story was my brother's idea, I'm just writing it for him.

The gang of three was now at school. "You saw a boy with a fire on his head?" Asked a surprised Uo-chan (after this I'm going to call her Arisa). Tohru nodded and said, "The weird part was that he was running away from the people that were trying to help him. Then when Kyo-kun was just about to grab him, he jumped onto the top of the movie theater in town!" "That's just weird." Said Arisa. "I wonder why he can jump so high?" Said Hana-chan (after this, I'm going to call her Saki) in her usual expressionless way. The teacher then walked in and everybody quieted down. "Ok class. We have a new student today. Will everyone please welcome Hetoni." Somebody about Yuki and Kyo's age walked into the classroom and was wearing a beanie. "Please tell us about yourself Hetoni." Said the teacher. "Well I don't like swimming, hate pools and the beach, I'm fast and like to run," he then looked and saw Yuki and Kyo and pointed, "And I absolutely hate you two." He then took an empty seat and class proceeded.

It was now lunch and Kyo was trying his best not to let his anger on the new kid, but he 'accidentally' put a dent in the dumpster, threw garbage can, and yelled at three innocent bystanders. Yuki was unusually calm about it. When they went to their usual eating spot, they were surprised to find Hetoni there. Kyo ran up to him and grabbed him by the shirt. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME!" Kyo then threw a punch straight for Hetoni's head. He quickly ducked and only his beanie was hit off. There was a look of terror on Hetoni's face when his beanie got hit off, and before he could grab it and quickly put it on, it was to late. "OH MY GOSH! I NEED GET YOU SOME WATER!" Shrieked a scared Tohru, quickly running away to get some water to help Hetoni. Kyo was surprised and said in shock, "Your that kid from yesterday!" He was indeed that kid from yesterday, for his hair looked like it was on fire. He quickly put his beanie on and said threateningly, "If you tell anyone about this, I swear I will kill you!"

He then felt ice-cold water being poured on to him. "I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER JUST DID THAT!" When he turned around, he saw the innocent Tohru, and was immediately calmed down. He then got up and left. The rest of the day was the same. It was now after school and the gang of three was walking home. Before they could make it to the school gates they heard the annoying sound of the leader of the Prince Yuki fan club shouting (hoping he would see her), "Yuki Sohma! You forgot your book at the library!" After she could say "Your welcome," after he said, "Thank you," a flash ran up to Yuki and pushed the leader out of the way. "You're a Sohma?" Asked the curious Hetoni. He just nodded politely, kind of creeped out from the sudden appearance.

"Wow! How lucky that our paths should cross so soon! You may not know this, but I just moved here and I need a place to stay. Hearing all the great stories about you, I was wondering if I could stay with you?" Before Yuki could even start to say no, Hetoni whispered into his ear, "Orders from you-know-who." Yuki then agreed that he could stay as long as he wants. Now as the gang of four, they walked home. "I'll have my revenge." Said the leader of the Prince Yuki fan club (after this I'm just going to call her The Leader), and then she ran home and started to work on her devious, evil, ingenious master plan.

Later that evening, Yuki and Shigure were talking about how they would let Hetoni live there. "Ok, so it's decided. Hetoni will sleep in the living room." With that said, everyone left the room. It was late at night and Hetoni was about to go to sleep, when he heard someone asked, "Why does Akito want you to live here?" He turned around and saw Yuki. "Your not even part of the Zodiac." Yuki added. Hetoni just answered, "Like I should know how Akito thinks. He just came to me one day and told me I had to live here." Yuki thought for any reason why he should live there. "Why would he let an outsider like you into a house like this?" Hetoni just smiled and said, "He thinks that the zodiac members should get together." With that said, Hetoni went to sleep. Yuki thought what he meant by that. All of the zodiac members were already known. There couldn't possibly be another member.

It was now morning, and Yuki was very tired from staying up all night thinking bout what Hetoni had said. Hetoni was eating toast at the table, reading the funnies in the paper. He was just finishing Garfield when he heard something moving up behind him. He moved to the right and saw a mighty fist crack the table in half. "I'll get you sooner or later." Said an angry Kyo. As Tohru entered the room, she was surprised to see that the table was smashed in half. Before she could ask what happened, she was hit in the head with a flying piece of wood. She then fell onto Hetoni. "OH NO!" Screamed a shocked Hetoni, but before he could react, there was a poof and red smoke. Kyo pulled Tohru off and was surprised at what he saw. Now, instead of a boy being there, there was a beautifully red colored bird there. The bird just sighed and said, "Guess the jig is up. I'm Hetoni, the Phoenix."


	3. The meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and I never said that I did. This story was my brother's idea, I'm just writing it for him.

_While all of that is happening at the Sohma house, the Yuki fan club is having a meeting_.

"Okay girls. Today we're having a meeting on another mission." Said the leader. "Oh no." Moaned the rest of the group. "Are we going to the wave girls house? If we are, I don't want to go." Said number1. " Arisa gives me the creeps. Last time we infiltrated her house, we almost got beat with a pole!' Said number2. "I'm still trying to get over the curse the wave girls brother gave me." Said number3, pointing out arm cast and pulling off her wig (to show them that her hair had fallen off). "No, no. Today we aren't trying to infiltrate anyone's house. Today's mission doesn't have to do with the witch, the thug, or the cursor (Megumi). Our mission today is," The leader then pulled down blue prints of Hetoni, "To get Hetoni!" Everyone stared in confusion. "Why do we want to get the new kid?" Ask number2. The leader then answered, "We are after him because he said he hated Yuki," Everyone gasped, "Pushed me down," That's appalling!" Said number1. "Then he asked Yuki if he could stay at his house!" Continued the leader. "Outrageous." Said number3. "He must be stopped!" Proclaimed number2. "How?" Asked number1.

"I'm glad you asked." Said the leader. "During lunch, I saw him get worked up over his beanie was took off, and then when he got poured on by water, he swore to kill! This is what we need." With that said, she pulled down another blueprint. This one had what appeared to be a super soaker, but it was way different. It was the size of a bunk bed, had a huge shooting hole, and looked like it needed 3-4 people to hold it. "This is the 'super soaker tank'! This is what I plan to use to get m… er,** our **revenge." "How are we supposed to get that?" Asked number2. "Number3!" Directed the leader "Yes!" "You got tons of old super soakers, right?" "Yeah. I've got about 25 big ones." "Number1!" Yelled the leader. "What." You have tons of tools in your garage, right." "Well… yeah, but I don't see where this is going." The leader then said, "I propose that we build this ourselves!" With that said, the girls started to build there tank.

HELLO.


	4. HHHEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and I never said that I did.

_It has been 2 weeks since the fan girls have had their meeting. "It is time." Said the leader. " We shall have little soakers guard the school entrance and the tankers must be ready to attack. Remember, failure is not an option." The fan club then split up and waited for the right time to strike._

It was now after school and everyone was heading home. It was cloudy so Hetoni had brought his red jacket with a phoenix on it. Tohru, Kyo, Arisa, and Yuki (the wave girl was sick that day) were cleaning up the school, so Hetoni had to walk home alone. He was about to get through the school gate when he heard somebody yell, "Now!" Yuki fan club girls then jumped out of the bushes, the trees, even off the top of the school gate, and they all had super soakers! "Attack!" Yelled one of them, and all of them started to shoot their super soakers. Hetoni started to run away from sprays of the super soakers. Hetoni then got an idea. "I'll jump the fence, into the forest and run all the way to the house." Hetoni would have made it, if it weren't for the other people by the fence. Instead of having regular super soakers aimed, they had three of the cannons from the blueprints. They fired without warning, shooting out water like a cannonball. Hetoni quickly jumped over the fence and started to run for his life. "You think you can get away!" Screamed one of the fans. A shot was fired, and all the troops ran through the hole, chasing him through the forest.

By the time Hetoni got home, the girls were at least 5 minutes away. He ran through the house yelling, "SHIGURE!" When he found him he quickly said, "Shigure, it's not safe here. We have to leave!" "Why?" Asked Shigure. Hetoni looked out the window and saw that the house was surrounded. One of the tankers pointed up to the window he was looking out of. They then got ready to fire. "DUCK!" "Why?" Asked Shigure. Hetoni just pushed him down and ducked himself. A powerful shot of water shot through the window and destroyed the wall. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Screamed Shigure. "Just follow me!" Commanded Hetoni. The two ran down the stairs, dodging the missiles that were being shot through the wall. "To the safe hole." Said Shigure. He then pulled open a tile that led to an underground part of the house. They stayed there until the attacks stopped. "Is it over?" Asked Shigure, shaking in his robe. Hetoni opened the door a little. All he saw was the opening of the shooting part of the tank. He ducked as rushing water shot through the hole and hit Shigure! "SHIGURE!" "Save (cough) your… self." Said the weak Shigure. " No!" Said Hetoni. He put him on his back and jumped out of the hole and onto the top of the super soaker tank. He then jumped down and kicked the girls down. While they were getting up, Hetoni had already jumped far away.

Shigure awoke to the sight of Hetoni. "What happened?" Asked Shigure weakly. "You're in the hospital." Answered Hetoni. Shigure looked around and saw Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, nurses, and other hospital stuff. " WHAT!" Shigure tried to move, but realized that he was in a body cast. "Are you all right?" Asked a worried Tohru. Everyone spent the rest of the day in the hospital with Shigure.


	5. Momiji's idea

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and I never said that I did.

After being left out of the hospital, Shigure had to were a body cast. The doctor told Shigure, "You won't be able to use your legs or arms for awhile, so try to get some help with some things that may be to hard to do." What Shigure heard was, "You have the right to have everybody do everything for you. Have fun having nothing to do."

And Shigure completely obeyed the doctor's orders.

It was the next day, the sun was starting to rise, and Shigure had already made himself a pest. "Kyo! Where's my breakfast! Remember, I wanted toast and eggs today!" Then he would say, "Yuki! I need you to help me type out the next few chapters of my book! And don't forget to tell Ayame to come visit me today!" While they were doing that, Hetoni walked into the room and Shigure noticed him. "Oh, Hetoni. Glad that you could make it! Since you saved my life, you get the painless task of cleaning the toilet." Compared to what Kyo and Yuki had to do, this job really was painless.

This all ended when it was time to go to school. They all burst out of the door and sprinted to school (Hetoni had to hold Tohru so she wouldn't get left behind). When they got there, the boys had to stop to catch their breath. "Why did… huff… n't you just… puff… leave him t… wheeze… o die?" Kyo had to wheeze the question out since he had ran so fast.

"I couldn't just leave him. That would be mean." Hetoni didn't have to catch his breath because he was used to sprinting.

"Well," Said Yuki, starting to breathe better, "At least we're at school." So the gang of four walked into the halls of the school and headed for their first class. Unfortunately, Hetoni's day was just going to get worse.

During math class, some of the people from the Yuki Fan club started to spit paper wads at him. When he turned around to yell at them, one of the wads landed in his mouth. He was soon washing his mouth out with soap to get the fan club girls spit out of his mouth. When he was done, he ran up to the teacher. "Will you please tell those girls," He then pointed to the Yuki fan club girls, "To stop bugging me?"

After that was said, one of the girls got up to go to the bathroom. While she walked to the door, she slipped something into the teacher's hand. Hetoni looked and saw that it was a gift certificate to a free day at the spa. And a note saying, "There's plenty more where that came from if you let us bug Hetoni." The teacher hadn't had a vacation in a long time, so when she looked up from the paper, she said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

At lunch he was so mad that he was yelling at people who said hi. When he pulled his apple out of his lunch bag, he bit it so hard that it snapped in half. Momiji and Haru saw him upset and asked what was wrong. Hetoni explained how Shigure and the fan club girls were constantly torturing him. Momiji thought this over. "Haru, can you come over here?" Haru walked over to Momiji.

They soon formed a little whispering circle, like when football players huddle together. When they were done, Momiji called for Hetoni. "Hetoni. Meet us at the park on Friday, ok?" Curious by what Momiji had asked him, he agreed. After that was said, Momiji ran away to get things started.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_That Friday after school. Tohru and Yuki were getting something at the school ready, so Kyo walked with Hetoni in case the fan girls attacked again. Tohru and Yuki would meet up with them later._

"So what do you think Momiji has planned?" Kyo asked, kicking a can to Hetoni. Right now they were playing a game where they could only talk if the can was passed to them. The can was now in front of Hetoni.

"I don't know. Maybe he got his friends together for some weird little candy fest. What do you think he's doing?" He passed the can Kyo.

"I just hope that it's something good. I was hoping to catch the fight tonight (a karate fight). I hope Shisho tells me about it." Kyo looked to see if Hetoni was looking at the ground. He wasn't. Kyo kicked the can, but quickly brought it back with his foot so it sounded like it was passed to Hetoni.

"Yeah, I heard that fight was supposed to be good too."

"You lose."

"What do you mean? I've got the can!" Kyo looked and saw a spare can fall out of Hetoni's pants.

"You little cheat! We were playing with one can!"

"Who are you calling a cheat! You can't pretend to pass the can!"

"Of coarse I can! We never agreed that we couldn't! We did agree that there was only one can!" The two were grabbing each others shirts and raising there fists to fight when they heard a voice.

"Hello! Over here!" The two looked and saw Momiji waving at them. He was standing with Haru in a picnic spot with a banner that said, "PARTY!"

The two ran down to the spot as fast as they could. "Whoa! What is this?" Asked Hetoni, looking around the spot. There was candy on every table and chips and a couple of hamburgers and hotdogs.

"Well, me and Haru felt sad for Hetoni, so we decided to throw him a big party!"

"Who's cooking the hamburgers and hotdogs?" Asked Kyo.

"It's a tie between Kyo and Haru." Said Momiji. "There will be a race from this spot to that tree," He then pointed to a tree about one hundred yards away, "And back. The loser has to cook."

"I'm not racing Haru, I'd total…"

Momiji wasn't listening. He just yelled, "GO!" Haru started as soon as Momiji started the race. Realizing that Momiji was serious, Kyo started sprint. But Haru was already half way there when Kyo started. Kyo caught up with Haru and it was almost a tie, but Haru's foot crossed the tree first. "Haru wins!" Yelled Momiji, jumping up with joy. Kyo ended up cooking the hotdogs and hamburgers. After about half an hour later, Yuki and Tohru came.

After having Hot dogs and stuff, they had all sorts of games and things to play. And since Momiji brought a lot of candy and things like that, they had as much energy as Momiji. At the end, everybody was tired. "I'm going home guys." Said Hetoni weakly. He had so much sugar and played so much that it was hard to concentrate. His walk home was a blur and he didn't really pay attention to where he was. He just walked aimlessly, thinking he was going home.

All he could really remember about the walk home was lying down on a bed like thing, and pulling something that felt like a blanket over him and going to sleep.


End file.
